Rayleigh's Bazaar
Rayleigh's Bazaar è una funzionalità aggiunta nella versione 6.0.1. Ti consente di scambiare unità non comuni per Training Points e scambiare Training Points per vari premi. I TP non scadono e puoi conservarli a tempo indeterminato. L'importo massimo non è noto, il rapporto più alto è di oltre 120.000, quindi almeno 999.999 - non che molti ne otterranno uno così alto. Alcuni contenuti (personaggi, navi) sono offerti solo per un periodo limitato. Ruoteranno, ma non è ancora chiaro se esiste un modello esatto. Il primo oggetto a comparire nella versione Global è stata la famosa nave Rocketman che è tornata dopo 6 mesi. Prezzi e articoli Valore dei Training Points dell'unità: *Leggenda (da 5 stelle evoluto a 6 stelle): 5000 *RR "oro" (da 4 stelle evoluto a 5 stelle): 300 *RR "argento" (da 3 stelle evoluto a 4 stelle): 100 *Cappelli di paglia, boss della Treasure Map, alcuni personaggi semi-limitati ma da livellare: 10 *Boss raid, Boss colo: 4-10 (sembra basato sulla difficoltà di resistenza in una certa misura) *Boss della FN e personaggi della storia "migliori": 2 *Mini-boss della FN e personaggi della storia "più deboli": 1 *Personaggi "grunt / mob", evolvers (arcobaleno compreso), tartarughe (inclusa Hime), oggetti speciali (carne, teschi, libri, ecc.): 0 Il negozio offre: *Navi esclusive (7500 ciascuna) *Personaggi esclusivi (10.000 ciascuno), attraverso alcuni personaggi generalmente più deboli possono essere scontati fino a un minimo di 50 punti *Almighty Manual: 1,500 (limite: 5 al mese) *Forbidden Tome: set di 10 per 3,000 (limite: 5 set al mese), set illimitato di 3 per 2,000 *Forbidden Tome per uno sblocco specifico: 500 (limite: 5 al mese), illimitato 1 per 3,000 *Evolver: Sea Stallion (500), Rainbow Robber Penguin (300), Rainbow Pirate Penguin (500), Rainbow Hermit Crab (250), Rainbow Striped Dragon (500) *Hime turtles: set di 5 per 300, illimitato 1 per 1000 *Cola x 30: 300 (limite 10). Illimitato per 750 *Beli / Berry x 1,000,000: 300 (limite 10). Illimitato 1m per 1500 *Cotton Candy +100: 1 per ogni tipo disponibile al mese *Cotton Candy (scegline uno: HP, ATK, RCV) x 10: 3,000 *Crystal Skulls necessari per evolvere i legends: 10.000 Unità e navi esclusive C'è una nave/personaggio esclusivo/nuovo nel negozio in qualsiasi momento, oltre a un numero crescente di rifornimenti. Ogni nuova ship/personaggio rimane nel negozio per due mesi e ruota molto lentamente - puoi richiedere fino a mezzo anno per il rifornimento di una nave o di un personaggio. Di solito ogni mese qualcosa di loro scompare e un nuovo oggetto di quel tipo ritorna. Finora abbiamo avuto: *Oars (dal 17 febbraio al 30 aprile 2017) *Monkey D. Luffy Wild Pirate (dal 1 Maggio al 30 Giugno 2017) *Roronoa Zoro Wild Pirate (dal 1° fino al 31 Luglio 2017) *Mister Luffy Go (dal 1° Agosto fino al 30 Settembre 2017; resa permanente dall'inizio del 2018) *Sanji Wild Pirate (dal 1° Settembre al 31 Ottobre 2017) *Megalo & Shirahoshi (dal 1° Ottobre al 30 Novembre 2017) *Thriller Bark (Ship) (dal 1° Ottobre al 30 Novembre 2017; resa permanente dall'inizio del 2018) *Corazon Rain, Rain, Go Away (dal 1° Ottobre al 31 Dicembre 2017) *Trafalgar Law Straw Hat-Heart Pirate Alliance (1° Novembre 2017 - ?, andato i primi del 2018) *Luffy's Winter Island Adventure (dal 1° al 31 Dicembre 2017) *Vivi on Break (dal 1° al 31 Gennaio 2018) *Flying Dutchman (da 1 Gennaio a 28 Febbraio 2018; resa permanente dal 1° Aprile 2018) *Revolutionary Army Blackbirds (da 1 Febbraio a 31 Marzo 2018) *Chopper Man (da 1 a 31 Marzo 2018) *Rebecca (da 1 Aprile 2018 a 31 Maggio 2018) *Sanji Pirate with Stage Outfit (da 1 Giugno a 31 Luglio 2018) *Sexy Foxy (da 1 Giugno a 31 Luglio 2018) *Roronoa Zoro Paper Umbrella Swordsman (da 1 Luglio a 31 Agosto 2018) *Tashigi Captain of the Beach *Nami On Vacation *Nico Robin Tropical *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Gatling Categoria:Gameplay